Black and White
by Nessaiya
Summary: Nach der etwas chaotischen Hochzeit sollen nun die romantischen Flitterwochen folgen. Oder etwa doch nicht...?


**Story:** Nach der etwas chaotischen Hochzeit sollen nun die romantischen Flitterwochen folgen. Oder etwa doch nicht...?

**Author's note:** Ja, mein Gott, ich habe mich doch dazu hinreißen lassen, eine ‚Verliebt in Berlin'-FF zu schreiben. Aber auch nur, weil Lisa nach fast 2 Stunden Fernseher anbrüllen meinerseits am Freitag doch noch ihr Hirn wiedergefunden und David geheiratet hat... ja, das ist alles mein Verdienst hust-heiserbin

**Disclaimer:** öh... keine Ahnung. Sat1?

**Date: **03.09.2006 – 05.09.2006

**Feedback:** Nessaiyagmx.de

**Black and White**

By Eve

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Bullaugen seines Segelschiffes blinzelten, lag David Seidel schon seit geraumer Zeit wach auf dem Rücken und blickte auf die Frau in seinen Armen. Seine Frau. Die sich während der letzten Monate, als er sie nach seiner Entführung erst weggestoßen und dann beinahe auch noch an diesen Kowalski verloren hatte, beinahe unbemerkt vom hässlichen Entlein zum Schwan entwickelt hatte. Beinahe zu spät war ihm eingefallen, dass er sich in diese Frau wegen ihrer, wie man so schön sagte, inneren Werte verliebt hatte – damals hatte er ihr aus freien Stücken seine Liebe gestanden. In den letzten Tagen war dies auch mehrfach geschehen, jedoch auch purer Verzweiflung. Ihre neu gefundene Schönheit war nun die Sahne auf der Torte... Zum wiederholten Mal sagte er sich, dass er unglaublich viel Glück gehabt hatte. Sie hätte sich auch für den anderen entscheiden können, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Der ‚schuftige Schuft' war eine der schlimmsten Beleidigungen, die einem eine Lisa Plenske an den Kopf werfen konnte – lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. Lisa Seidel. Elisabeth Maria Seidel. Er musste sich beherrschen, den Namen nicht laut auszusprechen, und seine frisch angetraute Ehefrau zu wecken. Statt dessen zog er sie noch enger an sich und ließ sich ihre Hochzeit noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Irgendwie konnte einem Rokko Kowalski schon leid tun, doch David war zu froh, doch noch gewonnen zu haben, um sich Gedanken um das Seelenleben seinen Rivalen zu machen. Und vielleicht musste er sogar Richard dafür dankbar sein, dass er versucht hatte, die Kirche in die Luft zu sprengen und sich im richtigen Moment ein Schuss aus dessen Waffe gelöst hatte. Gut, der Streifschuss tat höllisch weh, aber er hatte die Trauung im richtigen Moment unterbrochen. Selbst wenn sie nicht zu ihm geeilt wäre, so waren zumindest die Menschen aus dem Gebäude gekommen. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wäre es ihm nicht gelungen, den Zünder noch rechtzeitig zu entschärfen. Mit einem Seufzen drückte er Lisa einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schlang seine Arme noch enger um sie. Als er sich wieder von ihr löste, blinzelten ihn zwei verschlafene blaue Augen an.

„Stimmt was nicht?" Sie war noch zu müde, um ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter zu heben. Hoffentlich bereute er seinen Schritt von gestern nicht schon einen Tag nach der Trauung. Ihren Ängsten zum Trotz bekam sie erneut einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

Lisa entfuhr ein leises Lachen.

„Du erdrosselst mich hier gerade fast und das soll mich nicht wecken?"

David lockerte lachend seinen Griff um ihre Taille und war erstaunt, als sich seine kleine, unerfahrene Lisa auf ihn rollte und ihm ihrerseits mit einem Kuss guten Morgen wünschte. Wieder schlang er seine Arme um sie.

„Ich lass dich nie wieder los – jetzt, da ich dich endlich habe. Vielleicht sollte ich Richard einen Geschenkkorb ins Gefängnis schicken. Ohne ihn wärst du jetzt wahrscheinlich die Frau eines anderen." Und er hätte nie wieder zurück nach Berlin gekonnt, nicht wenn er wusste, dass seine Lisa und Kowalski... er wagte den Gedanken gar nicht zu Ende zu denken.

„Ohne dich wären wir wahrscheinlich alle tot. Und was das andere betrifft..." Sie nagte an ihrer Lippe. Es würde seinem Ego wahrscheinlich einen gewaltigen Pusch geben... aber andererseits sollte man zu seinem Ehepartner doch ehrlich sein, oder?

„Ich war kurz davor, nein zu sagen, als der erste Schuss fiel..."

David sah überrascht in die Augen seiner Frau und nahm schließlich ihr Gesicht in beide Hände.

„Wir beide wissen wohl immer erst, was wir wollen, wenn es schon fast zu spät ist, oder?"

Lisa imitierte seine Geste und blickte ihn aus ihren großen blauen Augen ernst an.

„Ich wusste schon immer, was ich will. Und ich sollte Richard dafür umbringen, dass er uns das mit all seinen Plänen fast zunichte gemacht hat... auch wenn er dein Halbbruder ist... und damit mein Schwager, oder?" Ihr Gesicht bekam einen leicht panischen Ausdruck.

„Eigentlich will ich gerade nicht über Richard von Brahmberg nachdenken", meinte David leise und hob mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen die Augenbrauen. Auf Lisas Gesicht erschien ein schüchternes Lächeln.

David verschränkte seine rechte Hand mit der seiner Frau und sah dabei zu, wie die beiden goldenen Ringe an ihren Fingern in der Vormittagssonne glänzten.

„Wo möchtest du gerne hin?" fragte er gedankenverloren.

„Wo ich hinmöchte?" kam prompt die irritierte Gegenfrage.

„Wo möchtest du die Flitterwochen verbringen?"

Lisa setzte sich auf und zog dabei die dünne Bettdecke mit sich.

„Ich find's hier auf dem Boot ganz schön..."

David lachte.

„Meine Frau wird sicher nicht ihre Flitterwochen auf dem Wannsee in einer Scholle mit einem viel zu kleinen Bett und ohne Dusche verbringen!"

Wieder schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Lisas Gesicht.

„Dann wird mein Mann das wohl auch nicht machen..." Mein Mann – es fühlte sich gut an, so über David zu sprechen...

„Also, wo wolltest du schon immer mal hin, Frau Seidel?"

„Das ist eine sehr gute Frage, Herr Seidel, da ich bisher so gut wie noch nie aus Deutschland rausgekommen bin." Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Wo würdest du denn gerne hinfahren? Immerhin sollten wir beide mit dem Ziel einverstanden sein."

„Mir ist alles recht, solange du bei mir bist." Auf ihren tadelnden Blick hin meinte er jedoch schnell: „Vielleicht irgendwo ans Meer?"

„Und zumindest einer von uns sollte die Sprache sprechen." Ihr Englisch war ja ganz passabel, aber sonst... sie war eben immer schon eher eine Rechenmaschine gewesen.

„Damit fällt Finnland dann wohl flach!" lachte David und zog sie wieder zu sich herab, um ihr einen gierigen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.

„Was hältst du von der Toskana? Wir könnten nach Pisa fliegen, und in unserem Ferienhaus wohnen. Ich könnte dir Italien zeigen..." Er hatte bewusst ein Ziel gewählt, das nicht zu weit von zu Hause entfernt lag, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie ihre Flitterwochen zusammen mit Rokko in Kanada verbringen wollte. Er hatte noch genug Zeit, ihr die ganze Welt zu zeigen. Warum sollte er nicht mit den wunderbaren Dingen, die Europa zu bieten hatte anfangen? Lisa lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie hatte gehofft, er würde irgendetwas in der Nähe aussuchen – einen Ort, der nicht 6 Zeitzonen und 10 Stunden Flug von zu Hause entfernt war. Außerdem...

„Ich wollte schon immer mal Rom sehen... oder den Vesuv..."

„Dann fliegen wir?" Er machte wieder dieses Gesicht, mit dem er von ihr alles kriegen konnte, und Lisa musste lachen.

„Ja, wir fliegen in die Toskana, und du darfst mir Italien zeigen. Vorausgesetzt, dein Italienisch reicht aus, um eine Pizza zu bestellen", nickte sie.

„Ma naturalmente, signora Seidel!"

Es war schon fast Mittag, als sie endlich in einem Taxi Richtung Berlin Innenstadt saßen. Der Taxifahrer wunderte sich etwas über dieses seltsame Paar, er (der Typ kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor) in einem ziemlich zerknüllten Anzug, der hinten sogar ein Loch hatte, sie, ein hübsches Ding in einem Traum aus weiß. Beide sagten kein Wort, die junge Frau eng an sich gedrückt sah der Mann aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Umgebung, die an ihnen vorbeizog. Sie waren schon fast an der angegebenen Adresse angekommen, als er schließlich etwas sagte, was den Taxifahrer die Ohren spitzen ließ.

„Dir ist klar, dass wir wahrscheinlich auf Rokko treffen werden?"

Die junge Frau lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und seufzte leise, während sie ihre Finger in die seinen verschränkte.

„Früher oder später wäre das sowieso passiert. Er muss damit leben lernen, dass ich mich für dich entschieden habe." Das Hochhaus am Potsdamer Platz kam ins Blickfeld, und die junge Frau seufzte erneut.

„Ich wusste nicht mal, dass Rokko der Spitzname für Robert Konrad ist... allerdings wusste ich auch nicht, dass das H. in deinem Namen für Hieronymus steht..."

Der Mann lachte gequält auf.

„Das verdränge ich auch sehr gerne. Unseren Kindern tun wir solche Monstrositäten mal nicht an..." Während der Mann weiterlachte, wurde die Frau auf einmal still.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Lisa?" fragte er schließlich, als sie nichts mehr sagte. Der Taxifahrer vergaß beinahe, an einer auf grün schaltenden Ampel loszufahren, so sehr war er damit beschäftigt, den beiden im Rückspiegel zuzuschauen.

„Hast du gerade gehört, was du gesagt hast?" Ein verständnisloser Blick erschien auf dem Gesicht des Mannes.

„Unsere Kinder." Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, verschwand aber schnell wieder.

„David, wir haben noch nicht mal ein gemeinsames Haus, geschweige denn wissen wir, wo wir wohnen wollen, wir haben noch nie über Kinder geredet, dann ist da noch die Firma, und Sophie, die sicher nicht auf einmal nett geworden ist... vielleicht sollten wir die Flitterwochen besser verschieben!" Ein kleiner Hauch von Panik schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. David zog sie noch enger an sich (der Junge hatte wohl Angst, sie könnte ihm abhanden kommen), und strich ihr über die Wange.

„Wo ist meine kleine, rationale Lisa hin, die ein Problem nach dem anderen angeht? Wir können in meiner Wohnung bei meinen Eltern leben, oder wenn dir das lieber ist, bei deinen Eltern, bis wir was gefunden haben. Sophie steht alleine da, Richard ist im Gefängnis, und wir werden ganz sicher nicht unsere Flitterwochen verschieben!" Dieses Mal vergaß der Taxifahrer, loszufahren und drückte erst nach mehrmaligem Hupen seiner Hintermänner das Gaspedal. Lisa sah David nach dessen energischen Worten erschrocken an, David hatte seinen Blick jedoch wieder hinaus auf die Stadt gelenkt.

„Außerdem hätte ich sehr gerne Kinder", meinte David leise zu seinem Spiegelbild. Dieses Mal war es Lisa, die ihre Arme um den Mann neben sich schlang.

„Ich auch. Und ich hätte gerne ein Haus wie die Villa deiner Eltern, nur ein bisschen kleiner."

„Mit einem großen Garten", führte der Mann weiter aus.

„Und einer Schaukel", fügte Lisa hinzu.

„Und einer Wippe", lachte David.

„Und womit spielen unsere zukünftigen Kinder dann?"

„Die bekommen einen Ball und einen Hund."

Der Taxifahrer musste sich beherrschen, nicht ebenfalls so erleichtert wie seine beiden offensichtlich frisch verheirateten Fahrgäste aufzulachen.

„Siehst du, nun haben wir schon über Haus und Kinder gesprochen", lachte David leise und strich seiner Lisa erneut über die Wange.

„Fehlen nur noch die Firma... und Sophie." Lisa sah zweifelnd einer langbeinigen älteren Dame nach, die hüftschwingend in dem Hochhaus verschwand, vor dem ihr Taxi hielt.

Passanten sahen dem etwas seltsamen Paar erstaunt hinterher, als es Hand in Hand im Geschäftssitz von Kerima Moda verschwand. In einigen Klatschzeitungen war darüber berichtet worden, dass David Seidel auf einem weißen Hengst um die Hand der Firmenchefin angehalten hatte und diese ihn abblitzen ließ. Scheinbar hatte er nun ein ansehnlicheres Ziel als die unscheinbare Lisa Plenske, die ihnen allen aus dem Fernsehinterview bekannt war gefunden.

Wie David prophezeit hatte, trafen sie tatsächlich auf Rokko Kowalski. Ihn jedoch aus dem Aufzug in die Eingangshalle treten zu sehen, mit einer Schachtel voller Bürokram unter dem Arm schockierte beide ziemlich. Auch der Werbefachmann schien sehr erstaunt zu sein, seine ehemalige Verlobte am Tag nach ihrer Hochzeit im Brautkleid, den langen Schleier überm Arm in der Firma anzutreffen.

„Rokko!"

Lisas Hand umkrampfte die von David, als Kowalski einfach an ihnen vorbeilaufen wollte. Rokko hielt tatsächlich an, seufzte kurz, und steuerte dann auf das glückliche Paar zu.

„Herr Seidel. Frau Seidel", meinte er kurz angebunden und starrte auf seine Schuhe.

„Kowalski", machte David und fing sich dafür einen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen ein. Lisa warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Jetzt war keine Zeit für sein Alpha-Männchen-Gehabe.

„Du willst Kerima verlassen?"

Rokko sah seiner ehemaligen Verlobten in die Augen und war froh, darin echte Sorge zu finden.

„Ich dachte, du willst mich vielleicht nicht mehr hier haben. Und Herr Seidel hätte wahrscheinlich auch ein Problem damit, mich ständig in deiner Nähe zu wissen."

„Das ist Blödsinn. David, sag ihm, dass er eine Dummheit macht!" Lisa sah ihren Mann flehend an. Dieser warf einen langen Blick auf seinen Nebenbuhler und seufzte schließlich.

„Es wäre in der Tat eine Dummheit. Kerima würde einen sehr guten Mitarbeiter verlieren, und Lisa einen... einen sehr guten Freund. Sie haben Recht, ich werde stets ein Auge auf sie haben, aber alles in allem halte ich sie nicht für einen Mann, der einem anderen die Frau stiehlt."

„Im Gegensatz zu ihnen!" stichelte der Werbefachmann zurück und wunderte sich, dass er keine Retourkutsche seines Rivalen bekam. Zu Rokkos Erstaunen war es nun David, der seinen Blick auf seine Schuhe lenkte.

„Er hat mich nicht gestohlen, Rokko. Ich bin freiwillig zu ihm gegangen", meinte Lisa sanft und sah ihn auffordernd an. Rokko starrte zurück, hielt dem Blick aus ihren blauen Augen jedoch nicht lange stand.

„Seien sie froh, dass ich ein besserer Verlierer bin als sie, Seidel. Und sollten sie ihr nur einmal wehtun, werde ich meine Prinzipien nochmal überdenken!" drohte er dem anderen Mann, der erleichtert die Hand seiner Frau drückte.

„Glauben sie mir, ich werde versuchen, ihr nie mehr weh zu tun. Das habe ich in den letzten anderthalb Jahren mehr als genug geschafft!"

Rokko sah dabei zu, wie sich Lisa lächelnd an David schmiegte und seufzte erneut. Dann nahm er entschlossen seine Schachte mit seinem Kram unter einen Arm und steuerte wieder auf den Aufzug zu.

„In dem Fall sollte ich meine Kündigung von Herrn Petersens Schreibtisch holen, bevor der wieder aus der Vorstandssitzung kommt..."

Die beiden Frischvermählten sahen ihm erschrocken hinterher.

„Vorstandssitzung?"

„Ja. Frau von Brahmberg hat sie einberufen, angeblich in deinem Auftrag..."

David war erstaunt, als seine Frau seine Hand losließ, ihren Rock raffte und wütend auf den Fahrstuhl losmarschierte.

„Gott gnade Sophie von Brahmberg", hörte er Rokko flüstern, als er zu den beiden in den Aufzug stieg.

„Das können sie laut sagen, Kumpel!" wisperte er zurück

Auf einen wütenden Blick Lisas strafften beide ihre Gestalt und starrten still auf das Display mit den Zahlen.

Sabrina Hofmann machte ebenfalls ein erstauntes Gesicht, als Lisa Plenske aus dem Fahrstuhl geradewegs am Empfang vorbeistürmte und auf den Konferenzraum zuhielt.

„Konntest es wohl gar nicht erwarten, wieder an die Arbeit zu gehn, hmm Plumske?" grinste sie ihr Gegenüber selbstgefällig an und bekam den ersten wirklich tödlichen Blick im Leben von Lisa Plenske ab.

„Für dich heißt das ab jetzt Frau Seidel!" fauchte sie, ohne anzuhalten.

Sabrina sah ihr überrascht hinterher und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ach was, einmal Plantsche, immer Plantsche."

Neben ihr krachte eine flache Hand auf den Tresen und ließ sie erschrocken herumfahren. David Seidel starrte sie aus seinen dunkelbraunen Augen wütend an, während Kowalski an ihm vorbei hinter Lisa hereilte.

„Pack deinen Krempel zusammen, Sabrina."

„Wa-Was?"

„Ich will dich hier nicht mehr sehen, wenn wir aus der Vorstandssitzung zurückkommen!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie perplex sitzen und hastete ebenfalls in den Konferenzraum.

Lisa hatte sich dort inzwischen vor der versammelten Vorstandschaft aufgebaut und sah wütend in die Runde. Ihr Blick blieb schließlich an Sophie von Brahmberg hängen, die wie immer kühl und herausfordernd zurückblickte.

„Was soll das hier werden?"

„Nun ja, Kerima braucht für die Zeit, die sie in den Flitterwochen sind einen Geschäftsführer – oder dachten sie, wir lassen hier einfach mal für ein paar Wochen die Arbeit ruhen?" kam die herablassende Antwort des ehemaligen Models. Dieses Mal wich ihr Lisa jedoch nicht aus.

„Ich habe Friedrich Seidel als vorübergehenden Geschäftsführer eingesetzt." Sie war erstaunt über den warmen Blick, den ihr Schwiegervater auf ihr ruhen ließ.

„Und ein Teil des Vorstandes ist damit nicht einverstanden. Ich als Eignerin eines großen Aktienanteils habe die Pflicht..."

„Ich halte mittlerweile fast 65 der Kerima-Aktien. Dazu kommen noch die Stammaktien meines Mannes und seiner Familie. Wenn hier jemand zu bestimmen hat, wer Geschäftsführer wird, dann bin ich das!" schnitt ihr Lisa das Wort ab, während einige Gesichter sie überrascht anblickten. Auf Sophies fragenden Blick hin meinte die frischgebackene Frau Seidel schließlich: „Nicht nur sie können Aktien kaufen, wenn der Kurs am Boden ist!" Ein überraschtes Raunen ging durch den Raum.

Sophie sah in die Runde. Sogar ihre Tochter Mariella ließ ihren Blick lächelnd auf dieser Dorfpomeranze weilen.

„Denken sie ja nicht, sie können mich aus der Firma meines verstorbenen Mannes hinausdrängen!" drohte sie der jungen Frau vor sich, die auf einmal gar nicht mehr schüchtern und unscheinbar wirkte.

„Oh, ich werde sie nicht hinausdrängen. Sie werden freiwillig gehen, ihren Anteil ihrer Tochter übergeben und sich mit der Firmenrente ein nettes Leben machen..."

„Den Teufel werd ich tun!"

„... hin und wieder für Pressezwecke zur Verfügung stehen, und die vorbildliche Gründerwitwe der Firma spielen", sprach Lisa, ohne sich beirren zu lassen weiter.

„Und was lässt sie annehmen, dass ich mich darauf einlasse?" fauchte Sophie, die sich langsam in die Ecke gedrängt fühlte.

Lisas Blick wanderte zu Hugo Haas.

„Gilt ihr ‚Wo Lisa hingeht, gehe auch ich hin' noch?"

„Aber natürlich, Chérie!" Der Designer wusste zwar nicht, worauf sie hinauswollte, aber alles war besser, als unter Sophie von Brambergs Fuchtel zu stehen. Das hatte er mehr als schmerzhaft lernen müssen.

Lisa heftete ihren Blick wieder auf die ältere Dame.

„Ich werde mein Kapital aus der Firma abziehen. B-Style ebenfalls. Ohne Hugo als Designer kann Kerima dicht machen."

„Es gibt andere Designer und Investoren."

„Desweiteren werde ich an die Presse gehen. Mit all ihren Lügen und Intrigen, David's Entführung, die Mordversuche Richards, inclusive dem von gestern. Sie werden alles erfahren: Angefangen damit, dass sie Alkoholikerin sind bis hin zu der Tatsache, dass sie mit ihrer sogenannten Hilfe Hugo beinahe in den Selbstmord getrieben haben. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass die Insider-Tips, die die Aktienkurse zum fallen brachten von ihnen stammten. Dafür dürfte sich auch die Polizei interessieren."

Lisa funkelte ihr Gegenüber herausfordern an.

„Kein Hahn wird mehr nach ihnen krähen, geschweige denn irgend ein Investor oder Designer!"

Die junge Frau klemmte sich ihren Schleier unter den Arm und drehte sich um zur Tür.

„Ich erwarte ihre Entscheidung in zehn Minuten. Sie finden mich in meinem Büro. Die Vorstandssitzung ist beendet."

David schloss die Tür zu Lisas Büro hinter sich und lächelte seine Frau siegesgewiss an.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich. Noch nie hat jemand Sophie von Brahmberg so die Leviten gelesen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so knallhart sein kannst."

Lisa ließ sich schwer auf ihren Bürostuhl fallen.

„Mir ist schlecht."

Mit zwei Sätzen war der frischgebackene Ehemann an ihrer Seite und legte ihr besorgt eine Hand auf die Stirn.

„Soll ich einen Arzt holen?"

Seine Frau schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Nein. Nur hatte ich heute noch nichts zu essen und solche Wutausbrüche sind auch nicht gerade mein Ding. Ich bin da drin vor Nervosität gerade fast gestorben."

David streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange.

„Was hältst du dann davon, wenn ich dir was zu essen bringe?"

„Sehr viel!"

„Und was hättest du gerne?"

„Egal. Hauptsache viel Zucker."

Mit einem Lächeln stahl er sich noch schnell ein Küsschen, und machte sich dann auf in Richtung Catering.

Helga Plenske war ebenfalls erstaunt, ihren Schwiegersohn in der Firma zu sehen. Noch überraschter war sie allerdings, ihn hinter dem Tresen herumrumoren zu sehen, als sie zurück an ihren Arbeitsplatz kam.

„Herr Seidel, was tun sie denn hier?"

David schlug sich den Kopf an dem Regalbrett an, unter dem er gerade etwas essbares suchte, und richtete sich, sich den Hinterkopf reibend zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Frühstück für ihre Tochter besorgen... sie hat etwas mit viel Zucker bestellt."

Helga lächelte ihn unsicher an, holte dann jedoch ein Stück Torte aus dem Kühlschrank und legte eine Gabel dazu.

„Hochzeitstorte. Ist von gestern übriggeblieben. Herr Seidel, sollten sie beide nicht eigentlich in den Flitterwochen sein?"

David nahm den Teller in Empfang und sah seine Schwiegermutter ernst an.

„Wir waren auf dem Weg... Wir wollten nur noch ein paar Sachen holen, und das Kleid hier lassen. Aber dann kam uns die Vorstandssitzung dazwischen."

„Sehen sie, mir kam das ganze auch schon Spanisch vor. Mein Mäuschen würde doch nicht Frau von Brahmberg damit beauftragen, einen neuen Geschäftsführer zu bestimmen."

Wieder lächelte David stolz.

„Lisa hat sie deswegen grade so gut wie gefeuert..."

Eine auf den Tresen geknallte Kaffeetasse unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung. Als David sich umdrehte, sah er in das genervte Gesicht Sabrinas, ein Blick auf ihren Arbeitsplatz zeigte ihm, dass sie wohl nicht so ganz verstanden hatte, was er damit meinte, sie solle ihren Krempel zusammenpacken.

„Wird das heute noch mal was?" knautschte sie gerade hinter einem Kaugummi hervor. Noch bevor Helga die Kaffeekanne in der Hand hatte, hatte sich ihr Schwiegersohn vor der unfreundlichen Empfangsdame aufgebaut.

„Soweit ich weiß, habe ich dich vorher grade rausgeschmissen. Was willst du noch hier?"

Scheinbar schien ihr nun endlich bewusst zu werden, wie ernst es ihm gewesen war. Zwei weit aufgerissene Augen starrten ihn an, während ihr Mund einfach nicht gehorchen wollte.

„Bewegung. Du verschwindest noch heute von hier."

Zum ersten Mal tat Sabrina Hofmann wortlos, was man von ihr wollte. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen sah David dabei zu, wie sie anfing, ihre Sachen einzuräumen. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Helga um.

„Als Mutter und Schwiegermutter der Firmeninhaber müssen sie sich so ein Verhalten eigentlich nicht gefallen lassen", grinste er, und Helga Plenske stellte fest, dass auch sie nicht immun gegen den Charme David Seidels war.

„Ich kann euch beiden auch noch Kaffee bringen, wenn ihr wollt...", meinte sie und kam sich dabei ein bisschen albern vor.

„Nimmst du drei Tassen mit? Es wird Zeit, dass ich meine Schwiegermutter besser kennen lerne", lächelte der junge Seidel sie an und war wieder in Richtung Lisas Büro verschwunden, noch ehe sie richtig begriffen hatte, was er da gerade gesagt hatte.

Als Rokko klopfte, hatte Lisa gerade das letzte Stück Torte verputzt, und Helga den Kaffee für alle eingeschenkt. Nach und nach trudelten Friedrich Seidel, Mariella, Hugo und Max Petersen ein, alle begierig, Sophies Entscheidung aus erster Hand mitzubekommen.

„Langsam dürfte sie kommen", meinte Seidel senior ungeduldig und begann, mit seinen Fingern auf der Armlehne seines Stuhles herumzutrommeln. Sie hatten alle gesehen, wie Sophie in Richards Büro verschwunden war, wo anschließend der Fernseher auf voller Lautstärke lief.

Schließlich klopfte es tatsächlich an der Tür. Herein kam jedoch nicht Sophie von Brahmberg, sondern eine aufgeregte Mitarbeiterin Rokkos aus der Werbeabteilung. Die junge Frau stellte wortlos den Fernseher an.

„Der Geiselnehmer wurde heute, wie uns aus sicheren Quellen bekannt ist, zum wiederholten Mal dem Haftrichter vorgeführt. Unserer Quelle zufolge gelang es ihm, sich die Waffe einer Polizistin zu greifen. Wie viele Menschen er momentan in seiner Gewalt hat, ist noch nicht bekannt."

Die Anwesenden im Raum starrten erst die junge Frau, und dann den Fernseher an. In dem Moment erschien an einem der Fenster des Gerichtsgebäudes ein Gesicht, das die Kamera schnell heranzoomte.

„Oh mein Gott, Richard!" Mariella sackte auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen.

„Die Presse rennt uns unten gerade die Bude ein!" erklärte Rokkos Mitarbeiterin währenddessen ihrem Chef, der sich daraufhin von allen verabschiedete und an seinen Arbeitsplatz eilte.

Lisa hielt immer noch Davids Hand umklammert und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Reichte es diesem Mann nicht, dass er mehrmals damit gescheitert war, David umzubringen? Musste er sich jetzt auch noch an wildfremden Menschen, die ihm gar nichts getan hatten vergreifen?

Alle zuckten zusammen, als schließlich Schüsse fielen. Nach bangen Minuten des Wartens erklang schließlich wieder die Stimme der Journalistin, die über den Vorfall berichtete. Im Hintergrund fuhr ein Krankenwagen mit Blaulicht vor.

„_Gerade eben hat ein Sondereinsatzkommando den Gerichtssaal gestürmt. Wir warten noch auf weitere Berichte..."_

Mariella klammerte sich an Friedrich Seidels Arm, Lisa verbarg ihr Gesicht an Davids Brust. Richard war ein intelligenter Mensch. Nicht besonders kreativ, aber schlau genug, zu wissen, wann er verloren hatte. Das hoffte sie zumindest...

Die erste Menschen verließen das Gebäude, einige wurden zu dem Krankenwagen gebracht. Große Eile schienen alle dabei nicht zu haben. David zog seine Frau an sich und streichelte ihr Haar. Friedrich hatte Mariella in den Arm genommen.

„Soeben hat uns die Nachricht erreicht, dass der Geiselnehmer tot ist. Ob er sich selbst richtete oder den Kugeln des SEK zum Opfer fiel bleibt noch zu klären..."

Max Petersen schaltete das Gerät aus und sah bestürzt in die Runde. Niemand sagte etwas, nur das leise Schluchzen der beiden jungen Frauen war zu hören. Helga saß stumm auf ihrem Stuhl und umklammerte ihre Kaffeetasse.

„Das hatte nicht einmal Richard verdient", meinte Hugo schließlich leise. Im selben Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Die Frau, die sie schließlich ohne auf ein Herein zu warten öffnete war in den letzte Minuten um Jahre gealtert.

„Ich nehme ihr Angebot an", war das einzige, das Sophie von Brahmberg sagte, bevor sie die Tür wieder schloss. Mariella schälte sich aus Friedrichs Umarmung und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Ich sollte zu meiner Mutter gehen..."

Natürlich hatten David und Lisa nach dem Tod Richard von Brahmbergs ihre Flitterwochen verschoben. David war noch dazu sehr überrascht, dass ihn das gewaltsame Ende von Richards Leben nicht so kalt ließ, wie er immer gedacht hatte. Wie oft hatte er sich vorgestellt, den Kerl umzubringen, vor allem in der Zeit nach seiner Entführung... nun hatte das eine Kugel aus der Waffe eines Polizeibeamten erledigt.

Und nun trauerte er doch tatsächlich um seinen ungleichen Halbbruder...

Die zwei Wochen, die es dauerte, bis die Gerichtsmedizin den Leichnam freigab hatten er und Lisa damit verbracht, einander besser kennenzulernen, nächtelang Arm in Arm in seinem Bett im Haus seiner Eltern zu liegen und bis zum Morgengrauen zu reden. Unter Tags, wenn sie nicht gerade in der Firma waren, die nach wie vor von Journalisten belagert wurde, hatten sie es geschafft, eine Villa in der Gegend der Seidels zu finden, die ihren Vorstellungen entsprach. Gerade frisch renoviert, nicht zu groß, und vor allem mit einem großen Garten, durch den sogar ein künstlich angelegter Wasserlauf verlief.

Lars van der Lohe, Mariellas Ehemann, erwies sich als exzellenter Berater , was die Einrichtung betraf. Da sich Mariella hauptsächlich um ihre Mutter kümmerte, die seit Richards Tod nicht mehr aus dem Haus gegangen war, war der Amerikaner froh, mit den beiden durch die Möbel- und Geschirrgeschäfte Berlins ziehen zu können.

David hatte seine Finger mit denen seiner Frau verschränkt und sah aus dem Fenster der schwarzen Limousine. Ohnehin ließ er nur sehr ungern den Körperkontakt zu ihr abreißen. Ihre Wärme erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie vor etwas mehr als zwei Wochen noch die glücklichsten Menschen der Welt gewesen waren – es war, als würde die Erde still stehen, und nichts schlimmes konnte geschehen. Und dann war mit einem Schlag die brutale Realität über sie hereingebrochen.

Das Wetter passte zu einer Beerdigung. Es regnete schon seit dem frühen Morgen in Strömen. Sie mussten warten, bis der Chauffeur mit den Regenschirmen an der Autotür erschien, damit sie zumindest einigermaßen trocken in die Kirche kamen.

Auch dort ließ er Lisas Hand nicht los. Der Stress der letzten Wochen hatte sie etwas schmaler werden lassen. Hugo hatte sich schon beschwert, dass er ständig ihre Kleidung enger machen musste. Sie sah hübsch aus in dem schwarzen Kostüm, wie sie ernst nach vorne auf den Altar blickte und zuhörte, was der Pastor sagte. Trotzdem stellte er sie sich lieber in ihrem weißen Hochzeitskleid vor – dieser Tag schien in so unendliche Ferne gerückt zu sein. Er ließ seinen Blick durch das Kirchenschiff schweifen. Richards Ruf und seiner Unbeliebtheit zum Trotz waren doch sehr viele Menschen erschienen. Sogar Sabrina war aufgekreuzt und hatte es dieses Mal sogar geschafft, Lisa nach einem warnenden Blick Davids anständig mit Frau Seidel zu begrüßen.

Ihren Rausschmiss aus Kerima hatte er sich auch von Lisa nicht ausreden lassen, so sehr sie ihn darauf hinwies, dass Sabrina es auch nicht immer leicht hatte. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, in dem Laden aufzuräumen, und das fing schon am Empfang an, wo nun eine nette Studentin saß, die sich den Job mit einer Kommilitonin teilte und ihn auch gewissenhaft erledigte.

Hugo hatte wie meistens Timo und dessen Mutter Inka, Hannah und Kim im Schlepptau, letztere immer noch auf Kriegsfuß mit ihren Eltern. Seit ihr klar geworden war, dass ihr Erbe, das sie sich vorzeitig hatte auszahlen lassen ihr trotzdem kein maßgebliches Mitspracherecht bei Kerima einbrachte, schmollte sie wieder wie ein kleines Mädchen und schien Lisa die ganze Schuld an was auch immer zu geben. Er musste nur herausfinden, was sich seine kleine Schwester von dieser Aktion versprochen hatte.

Max Petersen war alleine erschienen, hatte Yvonne jedoch entschuldigt. Deren zweite Schwangerschaft schien der ersten alle Ehre zu machen, was Morgenübelkeit und ähnliche Erfreulichkeiten betraf.

Die Plenskes und Seidels der älteren Generation saßen eine Reihe vor ihnen. Obwohl David wusste, dass er nie Helgas Favorit gewesen war, so hatte sie ihn das in den vergangenen Wochen nicht einmal spüren lassen. Friedrich und Bernd hatten sich schon vorher sehr gut verstanden, aber da sie nun ‚quasi verwandt' waren, waren sie nun zum ‚du' übergegangen, nur um in alter Frische über die gleichen Dinge unterschiedlicher Meinung zu sein.

Mariella und Lars saßen bei Sophie, die sich hinter einer schwarzen Sonnenbrille und einem schwarzen Schleier versteckte.

Als sie nach draußen auf den Friedhof gingen, regnete es immer noch. Ein Meer von schwarzen Regenschirmen umgab das Familiengrab der von Brahmbergs, die Absätze der Frauen versanken in der aufgeweichten Wiese, als der Pastor die letzten Worte sagte.

Lisa war froh um Davids Hand, die ihre kühlen Finger umschloss. Ein Mensch war gestorben, und trotzdem konnte sie nicht wirklich um Richard trauern. Er war zwar zeitweise ganz nett gewesen, jedoch nur aus Berechnung – und wie oft hatte sie ihm den Tod gewünscht. Sie fühlte sich schlecht dabei, konnte es jedoch auch nicht ändern. Ihr Blick ruhte, wie schon in der Kirche auf Mariella. Sie hatte sie früher schon mit einem Engel verglichen, der immer so zart und zerbrechlich erschien. Nun hatte sie sich als so stark erwiesen, ihre Mutter aufzufangen, die in ihrer Trauer um ihren geliebten Sohn unterzugehen drohte.

„Warum kommst du nicht mit uns nach Boston, Mutter?"

Sophie von Brahmberg starrte ihre Tochter einige Sekunden lang forschend an, um herauszufinden, ob das Angebot ernst gemeint war. Der Regen hatte nachgelassen, und Lars machte den Regenschirm, den er in der Hand hielt zu.

„Wir würden uns freuen. Meine Eltern würden gerne die Mutter von Mariella kennenlernen", fügte er hinzu und wurde ebenfalls misstrauisch gemustert.

„Ich möchte keine Almosen."

Nicht einmal jetzt entgleiste Mariellas sanfte Miene.

„Das ist kein Almosen, Mutter. Ich hätte dich gerne näher bei mir. Du könntest ein neues Leben beginnen, weit weg von Richard, und all dem Chaos hier. Du könntest neue Freunde finden... und dein Enkelkind aufwachsen sehen..."

Sophie sah ihre Tochter erstaunt an.

„Enkelkind?" fragte sie lauter als nötig und hatte prompt die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Trauergäste erregt.

Mariella lächelte ruhig weiter und nickte.

„Lars und ich, wir bekommen ein Baby."

„Ich freue mich für Mariella und Lars."

Lisa ließ ihren Kopf an Davids nackter Schulter ruhen, während er mit seinem Zeigefinger kleine, kitzelnde Kreise um ihren Bauchnabel zog und lediglich ‚Hmm' machte. Eine Weile lang war es still.

„Bereust du es, dass wir unsere Flitterwochen verschieben mussten?" fragte er schließlich. Sie antwortete erst nach einiger Zeit leise und sehr ernst.

„Natürlich wäre es mir lieber gewesen, das mit Richard wäre nicht passiert – vielleicht hätte man ihm ja helfen können. Andererseits..."

Sie drehte sich zur Seite und ließ ihre Hand durch die Haare auf seiner Brust gleiten.

„Andererseits was?"

„Es hört sich vielleicht grausam an, vor allem, weil er trotz all dem doch dein Halbbruder war... aber ich kann mich einfach nicht davon abbringen, zu denken: Jetzt macht er uns wenigstens keine Schwierigkeiten mehr..." Lisa hob ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ist es schlimm von mir, dass ich so darüber denke?"

David starrte an die Zimmerdecke und dachte nach.

„Moralisch gesehen wahrscheinlich schon... aber ich finde, niemand kann uns vorwerfen, dass wir so darüber empfinden. Schließlich hat er uns mehr als einmal nach dem Leben getrachtet. Wie du bereits gesagt hast: Jetzt macht er uns wenigstens keine Schwierigkeiten mehr..."

„Ich fühle mich trotzdem irgendwie schlecht dabei..."

David zog sie lächelnd an sich und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Du bist ein viel zu anständiger und netter Mensch für diese Welt, kleine Lisa..."

Wieder wurde es still in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Er glaubte schon, sie wäre eingeschlafen, als ihre Hand erneut über seine Brust streichelte.

„Glaubst du, Sophie kommt über Richards Tod hinweg?"

David lachte.

„Sophie ist wie Unkraut. Unverwüstlich. Die kommt schon klar damit. Was mich mehr wundert ist, wie gut Mariella das Ganze weggesteckt hat..."

„Sie muss jetzt an ihr Baby denken. Vielleicht hat das sie so stark gemacht."

„Vielleicht..."

Er drehte sich ebenfalls auf die Seite und sah seiner Frau in die Augen. Die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch zeigte schon wieder weit nach Mitternacht.

„Hey...", machte er leise und erhielt einen fragenden Blick.

„Hey?"

„Wir sind heute auf den Tag genau drei Wochen verheiratet..."

„Drei Wochen..." Sie war verwundert darüber, wie erstaunt sie sich anhörte. Die Zeit war nur so dahingeflogen in den letzten Wochen, während all die Probleme sie gar nicht zum Nachdenken kommen ließen.

„Und morgen fliegen wir in die Toskana und machen da weiter, wo wir vor drei Wochen aufgehört haben", meinte er sanft und küsste ihre Lippen, die sich frech zu einem Lächeln kräuselten."

„Damit haben wir schon am Abend, nachdem wir damals aus der Firma kamen weitergemacht...", grinste sie und David entfuhr ein kehliges Lachen, als er den Sinn ihrer Worte begriffen hatte.

„Wenn das deine Mutter hören könnte..."

Nun lachte Lisa.

„Du willst gar nicht wissen, wie viele Tipps zum Thema Eheleben ich mir von meiner Mutter in den letzten Wochen anhören musste... ich glaube, deswegen wurden die Flitterwochen überhaupt erfunden."

„Um den Ratschlägen nervender Verwandter zu entgehen? Klingt logisch..."

Wieder war es eine Zeit lang still, und schließlich wurde er doch neugierig.

„Und was für Tipps gibt sie dir dann so?"

Lisa schmiegte sich an ihn und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Mann.

„Die eine Hälfte davon kann ich gar nicht umsetzten, weil ich zu den Zeiten in der Firma bin... und der Meinung, dass wir uns jemanden leisten können, der für uns die Wäsche wäscht, oder deine Hemden bügelt..."

„Und die andere Hälfte?" fragte David lachend. Lisa wurde ernst.

„Die endet immer damit, dass sie am liebsten schon in neun Monaten ein Enkelkind hätten..."

„Und das willst du nicht?" Irgendwie hörte er sich enttäuscht an.

„Nein." Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und konnte die Niedergeschlagenheit darin lesen.

„David... ich bin erst 25 und habe die Chance, ein großes Unternehmen zu leiten... natürlich will ich Kinder mit dir, aber du hast selbst gesagt, dass wir bei Kerima ausmisten müssen. Ich will mir nicht jeden Tag Sorgen um die Firma, ob Hugo Amok läuft, oder irgendjemand in die Fußstapfen von Sophie tritt machen müssen, wenn wir beide mal Eltern werden..."

Sie hoffte, dass er das verstand. Kerima hatte in den letzten Jahren gefährlich oft vor einem Abgrund gestanden – er musste verstehen, dass sie einen stabilen Hintergrund brauchte.

Schließlich zog er sie an sich und küsste ihren Haaransatz.

„Du hast Recht... wir können auch in zwei, drei Jahren noch Kinder haben."

„Oder in ein, zwei Jahren..."

Wieder lachte David.

„Du hast wohl vor, die Firma im Schnellverfahren zu sanieren..."

„Ich habe vor allem NICHT vor, mir drei Jahre lang Tipps meiner Mutter zum Thema ‚Wie werde ich schwanger' anzuhören, ganz zu schweigen davon, was sie dir alles raten wird", seufzte Lisa.

Dieses Mal brachte sie der leicht panische Gesichtsausdruck ihres Mannes zum Lachen.

„Sie wird es schon verstehen..."

„Sie hat da nichts mitzureden – ich lasse mir doch nicht von meiner Schwiegermutter vorschreiben, wie das Eheleben in unserem Schlafzimmer abzulaufen hat!"

Gierig suchten seine Lippen die seiner Frau. Als er sich wieder von ihr löste, hatten ihre Wangen einen rötlichen Schimmer angenommen und ihre Augen glänzten einladend.

„Gott, ich liebe dich so sehr... ich war so ein Vollidiot, als ich dich weggestoßen habe, nachdem ich dich grade mal hatte...", seufzte David.

„Ich habe dich weggestoßen, obwohl ich schon von dem Tag, seit ich dich kenne in dich verliebt war... wir sind beide wohl ein bisschen schwer von Begriff...", meinte Lisa dazu. Sie beide hatten Schuld an dem, was vor der Hochzeit alles abgelaufen war.

„Dafür haben wir die ersten drei Wochen ganz gut gemeistert, oder, Frau Seidel..."

„Allerdings... ich denke, das sollten wir feiern, Herr Seidel..."

**ENDE**

Mein Fazit zu **Verliebt in Berlin**: Manchmal hab ich wirklich gedacht, es war ein Fehler, die erste Folge angeschaut zu haben. Ich fand sie eigentlich ganz gut, und vor allem wollte ich dann wissen, wie es weitergeht. Mit der Zeit habe ich jedoch wenn's hochkam nur noch fünf Minuten einer Folge gesehen, und den Rest weggezappt, weil mir die Figuren auf die Nerven gingen (vor allem Timo, seine Mutter, Kim, Davids Mutter, und Sophie von Brahmberg, zeitweise auch Mariella), oder deren Handlungen (v.a. Lisas Selbstgespräche und erst recht ihre Traumsequenzen). Die Figur Richard von Brahmberg fand ich anfangs noch ziemlich interessant, da er aber zum stereotypischen Bösewicht gemacht wurde, ging auch er mir mehr und mehr auf den Senkel, was damit endete, dass ich mir die Serie eigentlich nicht mehr angesehen habe. Tja, allerdings war ich dann doch neugierig, wie's ausgehen würde.

Mein Fazit zu **Verliebt in Berlin – Die Hochzeit**: Alle Achtung, dieses Mal haben die Autoren es geschafft, dass ich die ganzen zwei Stunden nicht weggezappt habe. Gut, die Gesangseinlage von David hätte nicht unbedingt sein müssen, und Richards Auftritt war mehr als unglaubwürdig – aber immerhin wurde mir ein Wunsch erfüllt: Lisa hat David geheiratet. Rokko Kowalski (tut mir leid, aber wozu hat's diese Witzfigur eigentlich gebraucht?) hat verloren, und ich fand's gut so. Gut genug, mir die Wiederholung auch noch mal anzusehen.

**Verliebt in Berlin – Es geht weiter**: Ich habe wieder den selben Fehler gemacht, obwohl ich mir geschworen habe: Nie mehr eine Telenovela (Gott sei Dank kann ich mich bei allen anderen beherrschen, und Soaps hab ich ohnehin noch nie geguckt) – ich habe die erste Folge gesehen und will nun wissen, wie's mit Bruno weitergeht. Und wie kriegen die Lisa aus dem Plot rausgeschrieben? Ich hoffe, sie wählen nicht die allgemein übliche Soap-Art und lassen sie mit dem Flugzeug irgendwo in unwegsamen Gelände abstürzen. Obwohl, dann kann man sie und David ja notfalls wiederfinden und **Verliebt in Berlin – The next Generation **machen g


End file.
